


The Demons Inside Me

by xx_egirl_xx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, ewok murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_egirl_xx/pseuds/xx_egirl_xx
Summary: klo and rey lern a powerful lesson
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. wemet

**Author's Note:**

> thies is my first itmevw uning my computer for shOroeing my worxk pls b nice

Rey, who is now an egirl walls up to kylo emo earth wideouts darkness demon wen And says “kylo I’m egirl noe” her fingers almost touch like 👉🏽👈🏻 and her fac is like 🥺, she has on a lil bitch * tahit(it ok may coauthor is blk) over a blk and whit (equality flks) shirt and fishnet leg warmers on her dork Vader slip on vans. Her gauges haev the Home Depot locks, they are snaking her jaw and it hurt but it’s pain is pleasur. Kyle, or mr darth darkness is in my fav skiny jean with chain, choket and Junji ito ahaga shirt with big blk boots.

_I rmbr bk to when we met at the first day he was tall. he had convers , we wr so normie!! He was wearing a T-shirt he bought at Target™️. Rey was wring her best forber 21 braltte, ripper blue jorties and a gry knt cardagain. She saw kylo right away and walked to him. Kylo saw her but fidn mov bc his convrse hav to stay clen and she ws on grass. Rey on con crete now said ‘hi’ and Kyle said hi._

_Snopes was there and he ws the pricipal. He did like normies, bc he was ultimatum normie. he had a snapbk and he ws explaining the darth Star highchool. The highchool had for houses, the Jedi, the other Jedi, the with and that Sith. you wold pic ur hous later but they wd decide now. The Jedi are like and the sith are night. Kylo n I were only talkin for a minut befre snopes had us go in class._

_Wow Klyo said. ‘Your hotter thn my grandpa’. Rey was bashful._

_‘do u want to ditch?’ Rey liked up thru her lashs bashfully. ‘Its just math.’_

_‘No’ Kylie said. ‘Were both bad at meth.’ So we went 2 math. In math I Ray thot about when kylo n Rey had the first class togethr._

_We went to clas. We had culinary arts first._

_“Alright class,” said the cooking professor, Professor Cooking. “Today we will eat a celery.”_ _Rey looked at the celery e-girlily._

_“Doesn’t this make you hard like a grandpa?” she asked Kylo. “Just the thought of you eating this hard as fuck stalk of grassed water?”_

_“Clearly not,” retorted Kylo. “You see, you simple bitch, we’re in class right now, you lovely vixen.”_

_“What if we did it like Lady and the Tramp?” Rey clapped excitedly. “You’ve seen that movie?”_

_“Oh yes I have. I’ll be the Lady.” Kylo placed the leafy end of the celery in his mouth, and by that I mean he bit down on one of the leaves and left if hanging like a corpse in the Old West._

_“Ugh, fine, I’ll be the Tramp, as per uje.” She deepthroated the other end, and by that I mean she yanked the celery from his mouth and shoved it deep into her throat._

_“_ _This reminds me of nothing at all,” murmured Kylo._

_“That’s such a talent!” Professor Cooking cooed, and the classroom applauded for a total minute. Rey blushed, chomping down on the stalk with horse-like precision._

“I’m glad we had that memory together,” I said to myself, high-fiving a wall. Kylo looked at Rey with confusion, like she was the first question on an algebra pop quiz. He would never understand her, and the math teacher will draw a big red X on her forehead to symbolize that he is wrong, and she is an extreme adulterer. The best way of you to think about me is like the protagonist of The Scarlet Letter 2: Back on My Bullshit. Do you understand, Kylo?

“Yes, I understand!” he cried to no one. I’m not here.

“Please, Kylo. We have to go to math class! I don’t want to be late!” scolded Rey, eating a celery.

Kyle dosnt get its sometim but it’s ok that’s y were in scool. Rey clomps my way in2 meth and all is are onme, bevaus im. Rey saunters into the third char, bext to Husky. Husk is mi best friend bc hes gay. He is like a best friend 2 me. He wers Chains like a lit George-Clooney. Rey can tll somthjn is wrng when huxky cries jus a pinch 2 show he is sad, lkke Kyle when I brke his hrt the 1st Tim,

_It was 3 wks into dting, whn we visitd the ewoks on tattoo. The Ewoks are tiny bare man with fur, & Ray wanted to giv them a treat. She haa pockts full uv cofe beans for her snac, but she holds them our cartfulty for the men. She is v hapy to see thn com out of the woodwrk to take beans. Lylo is engaged. He puls out hs big lightsabre n guillotines the Ewok at her fingrtips. _

_‘OMG!!!!1!!’ Rey sys loudly. She droso ghe beans._

_‘Jus keep in u save bb’ Kyle mutters loveingly. he pouts wit his hole sole and riches 4 her hand._

_‘Noooooo!!!!’ Rey whimpers to her knees n her heart eylinr starts 2 smeer from teers. Klyo says ‘what’_

_Rey ponds her fists on the grund. ‘Livening creatures diserve life!!!!”_

_Kylo dosnt get it, n Rey knows he dosnt get it, so she desides he dosnt get her “I’m Dyeing All my hair’s blond’ she sas Kylo gets that._

_“Why’s?” he screams n runs bck to the Death Star._

Rey wiped the blood from her memory with a cough. The entire math class applauded, but Kylo didn’t because he was too busy screaming in her memory. She never did dye her hair, but if he put one more toe out of line, it was Blondie McGirlfriend for him, that’s for sure.

Professor Meth smiled with happiness. “I’m glad that Rey is here with Kylo, and he’s the Jedi, and we’re in here and I just remembered I’m over here. What I want to know is what is the square root of this integer?”

“Tampa Bay,” Kylo said astutely.

“Pssh, fucking wrong,” said a deep voice behind him. I mean sure, he was wrong, but that’s just harsh. It was the local 15-year-old-looking gender bully, Kit Fisto. He was wearing a trench coat, red jeans, a tank top, blue jeans, a pair of sunglasses, rainbow Converses like a bisexual Governor, purple jeans, a fishnet tank top, tie-dye cornrows, and a hairnet that matched his shorts. Sure, he was just adorable, but he had a face like cancer’s asscheeks and a soul of blue light. “Clearly it’s a thousand and sixty-six.”

“Kit, what did I tell you about being a bitch on the regular?” interrupted Professor Meth. “It’s bad for your hygiene and you already look like an octopus infection.”

“Thanks,” he replied. Despite being smart, he was kind of a shit-licker.

Regardless, Rey handed him some coffee beans. “I got this from my imagination-“ Before she could finish her sentence, Kylo uppercut Kit with a surfboard. “Babe! What the fuck are you doing?”

“Just doing my job, citizen!” chortled Kylo, looking like a triumphant fidget spinner. “No need to worry!”

“Dude, what the fuck?” said Principal Yodalonda, who was Yoda’s wife. “A little Hitler, you are being.”

“Thanks,” said Kylo. Despite being smart, he was kind of a shit-licker.


	2. Addiction is a sErious Issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrkd rly hrd, pls enjoy ;0

hux n i neededd to talk about somethin inportnt so rey put on fish net anu her big blk sunhat and blk shorts. Rey workd hr way thru the deTH STAR frm the students quarters dwn to he basement. Th basement was whre husky spent most of his tim, bc he was usd 2 dark small spces. Rey went down th 79 escalors and thu the koi pond 2 th basemont door. when hux had holocalld REy abut important info, Rey was nervous, nd the bile was building insid like ti had 4 th call.

She stod in frnt of th door, palm swety, hand raisd. THn she closd her eyes n usd theo force to see behid the dor. ,But she cld net see in time, bc hux was there!!!!!@11 rey jumpd bck in suprise, an ejeamed loudly. 'HUXXX!!!' 

'omg Hux mutterd, "hat r u doing??' he is wering all blak wit orng combat boots 2 mach his hair . The shirt ws attic monkeys witch is almst normie but hes soooo gay so its ok

"im here 2 tlk 2 u" Rey shitted her weight frm ft to ft nevorusly.

'oh rite, cm in bb' husky went rite in n wavd to rey 2 follw him in.

his rm is big bc hes shares it wit his hunban Luk, but i dnt see him, only hux in the rm. 

"so wut did u wan 2 tak abt??' Rey asded him tetavely.

'well its my husbin, we hav an issue...' Huk seemd lik he was full of nerves, how the turns tabl!

'whats up?' Rey askd kindly.

'my husban, it startd b4 we did u kno wat last week' Huky murmbled sadly.

'oh' Rey dint want 2 push 2 hard. sh knew mattrs ov th heart r delicat. she rembred the last tim sh went to hav help frm hux fro a similar problm

_“Rey, bad news!” hollered Hux. “I have a problem similar to the current problem!”_

_He was wearing what all gay men typically wear: a hat. Rey and Kylo looked up from their competitive solitaire game. “What is the past problem, you custardy little twink?” they asked in unison._

_“_ _Cooking and Meth are levitating in the Great Hall! They’re not acting like themselves… they seem like they are under the influence of a specific chemical!”_

_“Tampa Bay?!” replied Kylo, forgetting how aces work in the game of solitaire. I told him how the game works but he’s just not gonna listen._

_“_ _No, honey. Tampa Bay doesn’t exist yet. Let’s go see what’s up.”_

_a transition later_

_“Children, gather ‘round!” demanded Professor Meth, forgetting his manners. “I got some tricks to show you.”_

_The high school toddlers wobbled to the beat of the Mario Party music bellowing from the computer speakers. “What’s the twick, Mistaw Mewf?” asked a Youngling, who would be visited by Anakin first._

_“The twick,” Professor Cooking interrupted, “is this!” Both Cooking and Meth crip-walked on the ceiling hand-in-hand, like a horror found in the unlit part of the Denny’s. They bobbed and weaved with the ceiling tiles, kicking all the wireless routers down with their hooves. “The Midi-chlorians got me faded, childrens! There’s nothing holy about this!”_

_Professor Yodalonda concurred from her office chair. Her husband isn’t coming home tonight._

_Hux, Kylo, Rey, Kit, and Jim slid into the makeshift first base of the cafeteria. You cheered at their injuries._

'oh im wise 2 u' said Rey

hux's eyes opend "you kno about the minichlordians? Who told you?"

"i inferred' Rey replyed knowinly. She had seen the bags in his pockits. "He's swimmin in it"

Hux was sad, but he ws also happy bc Rey knew wat she was gettin into. he shrugged slyly and handed her a disck. "this has all the info u'll need on ot"

Rey took the disck and put in her pockit. "what's this:?" she held up thie disck to the lite. 

'It's all the holoinforamtion you need' Hux remarced and Rey went te tho holoplayr in the room te play the dissck.

Hux sat on the bed while she put thi disck into the holoplayr. It opened up a blu image ov Luke talkin to somone they couldnt see.

'I just need mlre' says Luk, lookin sad

Rey reflectd on minichloridians, and what she knew about thm. They were dope whn she used thm, n hux & luke were cool and used thm. Their not supposd to b additive!! How cld they b a problm?

Luke was acting shifty, lookin from side to side like a cat to a mous, but if the cat was prey n the mous was predator. He had somethin hidden in his robes. 

'What do u meen its not cut?' luck cried, follin to his nees in dispear.

and thats how Rey new, I had wrk to do.


End file.
